DLC03AndreMichaud.txt
|quest= |scene= |topic=01005C0A|before=|response=''{Tired}'' The doctor has said in time, I will fully recover.|after=AndreMichaud: He says this is your doing? But... I do not know you.|abxy=A}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=You are not like anyone I've ever met.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=Mmm...|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=I was out awhile, the doctor said.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=As soon as I'm able, I will find John.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=He's dead... With no last goodbye.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=And I am the one who still lives.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=Thankful to be alive. This, is not living.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=I suppose... thanks.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=I will find a way to clear this debt I have with you.|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=John... No... No...|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=Must... find... Mon dieu...|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=*groan*|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=Everywhere... It's coming... Oh....|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene=-|topic=01005C15|before=|response=Please... No....|after=|abxy=}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2D|before=Player Default: Really? That's your plan?|response=''{Grim / Defiant}'' The island wants all of us dead.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2D|before=|response=''{Steeling himself for a suicide run / Defiant}'' If it wants me, it can try to take me.|after=Player Default: I wish you well, Andre.|abxy=Y1b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2E|before=Player Default: You're in pain, I've been there. But your plan is... unreasonable. Find a purpose, some constructive purpose, to keep you going.|response=''{Really shaken by player's words, becomes clear the player has reached through his grief / Thinking}'' You wouldn't know... Once, Far Harbor was... well, not thriving... But alive.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2E|before=|response=''{Small, sad / Thinking}'' I... I'll think on what you've said.|after=|abxy=X1b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2E|before=Player Default: You're in pain, I've been there. But your plan is... unreasonable. Find a purpose, some constructive purpose, to keep you going.|response=''{Grim - death wish / Defiant}'' The doctor has tried to talk me out of this, too. But I will not be dissuaded.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2E|before=|response=''{Tired}'' But now, I must rest.|after=|abxy=X2b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F2F|before=Player Default: Way to throw your life away.|response=''{Grim - death wish / Defiant}'' I wouldn't expect a mainlander to understand. Goodbye.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F30|before=Player Default: I wish you well, Andre.|response=''{Grim - death wish / Somber}'' I will not go down easily, my friend.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F31|before=AndreMichaud: This island... It... it has taken my husband. It has taken everything.|response=''{Holding back tears / Stern}'' This island is a sickness. Don't you see, it's evil?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F31|before=|response=''{Growing REVENGE - anger! / Angry}'' As soon as I am well, I am going to grab as many guns as I can carry.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F31|before=|response=''{Anger, willing to die / Angry}'' And I will slaughter everything in my path... Until the island is clean or I am no more.|after=Player Default: I wish you well, Andre.|abxy=A1c}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F32|before=Player Default: *dry chuckle* You're obviously not from here. Gratitude... It's a hard thing out here. So, yeah.|response=''{growing anger / Stern}'' This island... It... it has taken my husband. It has taken everything.|after=AndreMichaud: This island is a sickness. Don't you see, it's evil?|abxy=A1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F37|before=Player Default: No, we're strangers. Who exactly are you, anyway?|response=''{Tired, a little bit windy / Tired}'' Andre Michaud. With my husband John.... We hunt Mirelurks, for their meat, their shells.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F37|before=|response=''{Recalling recent deep loss / Sad}'' But... the last hunt did not go well.|after=Player Default: I was just doing my civic duty.|abxy=Y1b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F37|before=Player Default: No, we're strangers. Who exactly are you, anyway?|response=''{Holding back tears, franticly reliving the recent trauma / Sad}'' As bad as it can get. A Mirelurk Hunter, he blindsided John. I managed to pull him out, but I had to run blindly. Into the Fog.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F37|before=|response=''{Sad}'' John was the tracker, he was the one who knows this island. But me, I got turned around.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F37|before=|response=''{So sad / Somber}'' I don't remember what happened. Someone, I don't even know who, found me... brought me here.|after=Player Default: I was just doing my civic duty.|abxy=Y2c}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F38|before=Player Default: It was really no big deal.|response=''{Half-hearted humor / Sad}'' Well, I might beg to differ about that.|after=AndreMichaud: This island... It... it has taken my husband. It has taken everything.|abxy=X1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F39|before=Player Default: I was hoping to get something on the back end for patching you up.|response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' Of course. They did not find much on me, but you're welcome to it.|after=AndreMichaud: This island... It... it has taken my husband. It has taken everything.|abxy=B1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F3A|before=Player Default: I was just doing my civic duty.|response=''{Reflexive chuckle, someone reeling emotionally / Sad}'' *dry chuckle* You're obviously not from here. Gratitude... It's a hard thing out here. So, yeah.|after=AndreMichaud: This island... It... it has taken my husband. It has taken everything.|abxy=A1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=01007F3B|before=DLC03MaleAndreMichaud: The doctor has said in time, I will fully recover.|response=''{Confused, grateful / Puzzled}'' He says this is your doing? But... I do not know you.|after=Player Default: I was just doing my civic duty.|abxy=A1a}} |quest= |scene= |topic=0104A06F|before=SmallBertha: Remember who's given us a new chance to take back our island.|response=I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now.|after=Mitch: My uncle's safe and alive. The stranger's always steered us right.|abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files